


Un rezo

by Timebreaker



Series: Problemas de Familia [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Gen, Villains, reference to catolical religion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd es el miembro mas misterioso de los H.I.V.E Five. Ni siquiera sus compañeros saben lo que hace cuando abandona los cuarteles.





	Un rezo

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, quien no recibe suficiente atención. Trato desde la perspectiva de un personaje resentido así que disculpas por adelantado para quien encuentre ofensivo ciertos comentarios sobre la religión.
> 
> Pueden encontrarme como @ai-sacerdotiza en tumblr.
> 
>  **Diclaimer:** los personajes aqui mostrados pertenecen a Dc comics, yo solo poseo la trama.
> 
> (inspirada en una escena del anime Hakkenden Touhou Hakken Ibun)

# Rezo

Y cure mis heridas  
Y me encendí de amor  
Y queme las cortinas  
Y me encendí de amor  
De amor sagrado

Y entonces

Rezo

 

_~Charly García, "Rezo por vos"_

 

La luz del sol se coloreaba al atravesar los cristales tintados de las ventanas. El sonido de la gente levantándose y avanzando hacia el altar a su alrededor era un murmullo más que bienvenido. El Sacerdote era bastante joven, cerca de 25 años quizás, y lo suficientemente bien parecido como para atraer la atención de las mujeres que habían asistido esa mañana a la ceremonia, maquilladas y arregladas lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los demás sin verse vulgares y desesperadas.

Había escuchado la misa con atención, más ninguna de sus palabras le habían sorprendido, conmovido o dado consuelo. No que lo necesitará. Él ya las conocía de memoria. Muchas de ellas no eran más que mentiras e ilusiones creadas por la humanidad para justificarse a sí misma. La realidad era muy diferente. Pero ellos no lo sabían, ningún humano normal podía saberlo.

La campana en la torre de la Iglesia comenzaría pronto a escucharse. Doce profundas campanadas resonando en el silencio. El mediodía se acercaba.

¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de entrar a ese lugar en un principio?

Se suponía que tomaría una corta caminata, lo suficientemente larga como para despejar su mente de las pesadillas que amenazaban con ahogarle durante las noches. En su camino, mientra atravesaba un vecindario en los suburbios de la ciudad, se había cruzado con esta numerosa multitud entrando al templo de adoración socialmente aceptado, construido humildemente con ladrillos y tejas. Lo siguiente que supó era que se encontraba allí, sentado en uno de los incómodos bancos de madera, simplemente observando y escuchando.

Una de las mujeres, con un permanente cejo fruncido y un exceso de sombra de ojos, se había quedado viéndole detenidamente cuando él había tomado asiento en el mismo banco que ella. Tal vez fuera su piel pálida y su cabello negro tinta, el color de sus ojos o el símbolo pintado en su frente. Las personas tendían a verle detenidamente debido a que lo primero que notaban era su color de ojos. Era incómodo. Lo detestaba. Años de práctica ignorando a esas personas fue lo único que evito que se levantara y buscara otro lugar. Eso, y saber que mientras más se quedaba, más incomoda la ponía.

El sacerdote entregaba la ostia y el vino a los pies del altar, siempre vigilado por los ojos vacíos de las estatuas a su espalda. ¿Por qué es que permanecía allí? Él no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a participar y tampoco se tragaba ninguna de las palabras que provenían de aquel libro creado por hombres necesitados de poder y control. Y, sin embargo, no podía traerse a si mismo a levantarse he irse. Era esa extraña sensación de que había algo que debía hacer en ese lugar.

-Joven- un voz, suave y triste, desde su lado izquierdo le llamo la atención. Una joven de cabellos rubios y unos llamativos ojos ámbar se encontraba observándole. Su mirada era la de alguien cansado, como si llevara consigo una carga que apagaba el brillo del de otra forma bello rostro - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella era hermosa.

Pero el aura a su alrededor era triste.

Él asiente sin decir palabra.

-Qué bueno- la sonrisa que ella esboza es pequeña, sus labios de un color rojo cereza apenas curvándose en las esquinas, sin llegar a sus ojos. Por alguna razón, se le apretaba el corazón en el pecho - Como estabas simplemente sentado aquí, pensé que no te sentías bien. ¿Viniste con alguien?

Niega con la cabeza. Vino solo y ninguno de sus amigos sabia dónde estaba, tampoco necesitaban saberlo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- su cabello rubio acariciaba sus mejillas, demasiado pálidas para ser saludables. Asintió nuevamente. Esperaba que su silencio no le provocara pensar que él no deseaba su presencia. O lo tomara como un gesto de rudeza.

Su abrigo rojo se movía fluidamente con sus pasos, en conjunto con la falda de su vestido blanco. La vio tomar el lugar directamente a su lado, dejando unos pocos centímetros entre ellos. Noto enseguida la falta de cualquier símbolo religioso en su persona, o mejor dicho, la falta de cualquier joyería o adorno personal. Era como si se hubiera puesto lo primero que tuviera a mano y hubiera salido directamente a la Iglesia sin pensarlo.

-Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y me sentía un poco incómoda- le confeso con la mirada baja, avergonzada de un detalle tan pequeño como ese, sin saber que él compartía el sentimiento - Vine a participar en la ceremonia pero yo… no tengo el derecho de participar.

Vio como apretaba los labios y su mirada se perdía durante unos segundos mientras se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos. Había mucho dolor emanando de ella. Como la brecha en una represa que ha excedido su capacidad ¿Qué demonios podían estar acechando en su pasado y presente? Quería consolarla, convencerla de cualquiera que fuera cual fuera su situación, esta siempre podía mejorar. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ha necesitado hablar con alguien para que le entendiera que no esta seguro de que su voz no temblará, ni siquiera sabía si recordaba como se sentían las palabras.

Ella rompió el silencio tras unos minutos. El resto de los presentes comenzaban a regresar a sus lugares con las miradas agachadas y sus manos entrelazadas.

-Mejor no… Tengo que irme- cuando hablo se escuchó resignada, vencida. Como si hubiera participado en una batalla que sabía habría de perder desde el inicio. Le recordó a sus amigos en los peores días. Le recordó a sí mismo en los momentos de soledad y oscuridad. 

Cuando la vio levantarse no pudo evitar alcanzar su mano y aferrarse a ella firmemente. Algo en su interior le gritaba que, si la dejaba ir de esa forma, ella se perdería por siempre en un abismo de desesperación. Por esta vez, dejaría que esa voz guiara sus acciones. Ella le miro con sorpresa, no esperando una reacción así, si es que esperaba una reacción en lo absoluto. Su mano se sentía fría al tacto y sin embargo era suave y delicada donde la de él era más callosa debido al entrenamiento y trabajo.

Con cuidado la volteo para que la palma quedara hacia arriba y coloco en ella un crucifijo de bronce que había descansado en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta desde el inició de la ceremonia. La vieja bruja que había tomado asiento en el banco frente al suyo, quien se había tomado la molestia de criticar a todo volumen su apariencia, de seguro no lo extrañaría. Dudaba que incluso notara su ausencia por un par de minutos entre la cantidad de joyería que portaba. Esta mujer lo necesitaba más. Necesitaba lo que simbolizaba mucho más que anciana de mente cerrada.

-Qué el perdón y la protección de Dios estén contigo- escuchar su propia voz fuera de la protección de su propio cuarto era extraño. Reconoció enseguida ese “algo” inherente a ella que no soportaba por lo que significaba. Por lo que le recordaba. Sin embargo, ver como los ojos de la dueña de cabellos dorados se iluminaban… como toda ella parecía iluminarse por ese simple gesto, valía la pena dejar oír algo que detestaba. E implorar a una Presencia en la que no confiaba.

La joven dejo la Iglesia antes de que terminara el servicio.

Las campanadas del mediodía dándoles la despedida a los feligreses.

En las escaleras del lugar los conocidos se saludaban y comenzaban a charlar entre sí. Mientras bajaba por los escalones alcanzo a ver por la esquina de sus ojos como la anciana con demasiada joyería comenzaba a ponerse frenética y a reclamar por uno de sus tantos collares desaparecido. Una sonrisa se asomó por el borde de sus labios mientras los gritos indignados de la mujer se escuchaban a medida que se alejaba de la Iglesia.

En el bolsillo de sus jeans negros su celular se despertó con una fuerte vibración. En su mano la pantalla se ilumino con el nombre de Seymour junto a la imagen del ojo en la pirámide. El mensaje de texto rezaba:

_Antigüedades egipcias en exhibición en el Museo mañana. ¿Te parece ir de compras?_

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios acompaño ese brillo rebelde en sus ojos dorados.

Elliot Knight definitivamente no era un ángel.

Era un ladrón.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el siguiente headcanon de @teentitansheadcanons :
> 
> _5928\. Kyd Wykkyd is the anti-Raven. He was the son of an angel and raised by demonic cultists. He was taught never to speak, as his very voice spoke praise to God. Where Raven struggles to rebel against their natural leanings toward evil, Kyd Wykkyd fights the same battle from the opposite side of the field. He dresses like a bat-like demon because he wants to be demonic, rather than angelic. Although rotten to the core, Wykkyd has been unable to completely shake his angelic heritage, as demostated by his enjoyment for building sofa forts and his friendship with fellow villain Angel._  
>  _Submitted by lifescythe_
> 
>  
> 
> Sin embargo, en mi AU fue educado en una secta Apocalíptica y es hijo de un ángel y una meta-humana.


End file.
